Phan One Shot
by annaissocoollike
Summary: Phil has to do the Radio show alone as Dan is sick. A fluffy Phanfic where Phil takes care of his boyfriend


**Phil's POV**

I walked through London alone on my way back to Dan and I's flat. I'd just had to do the Radio 1 show alone as my poor Danny is in bed sick with a horrible flu he's been suffering from for a few days. It was frightening without him, not being able to do Dan vs Phil, joke around and have him hold my hand throughout the the whole show so neither of us get nervous. I stumbled and choked up a bit without his support, but apparently it went alright. When I looked at my twitter while 'Still Into You' by Paramore was playing, I saw that the fans had sent Dan hundreds of 'Get Well Soon' tweets, which I hoped he read and made him feel better. I couldn't stop thinking and worrying about him alone in the flat; was he okay?

I walked faster, anxious to get home to make hot tea and cuddle with my angel. I finally, after what seemed like an eternity, made it home, tossed my backpack down by the door and almost sprinted into our shared room. I spotted Dan's tired looking figure sitting awkwardly on the floor scrolling through tumblr and laughed to myself.  
"Typical tumblr position there Dan." I joked. His head snapped up in my direction. He looked a beautiful mess with a bright nose and bags under his eyes. He sprang up and ran to hug me. I ran my hand through his adorable hobbit hair and picked him up, holding him tight.

"Missed you, Philly." Dan mumbled into my shoulder making my heart lurch, "Twitter says you did a great show and the Phandom seems to think I'm dying." he croaked making me chuckle.  
"How're you feeling now love?" I asked, pulling him down to sit beside me on the bed.  
"Alright, I s'pose." he sighed leaning his head on my shoulder. I mentally 'aww'ed and pulled him on my lap, to which he wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me down in a lying position with him as he throatily giggled.  
"You're adorable." I stated, grinning.  
"You know it." he agreed, snapping his fingers in a 'z' formation making me laugh, as usual. I lay with him, silently cuddling for a few minutes, before I went to go and make us tea. I stood up and saw Dan's eyes fill with worry.  
"Where," Dan sniffled, "where you going?" he asked desperately.  
"To get us tea."  
"No, stay." He whined, "I'm warm enough with you here."  
I sighed, "I might even throw in a biscuit..." I tempted.  
"Make it a whole packet and we have a deal." I left the room laughing, "Phil!" Deal?" Dan called after me, his voice breaking.  
"Yeah, okay, fine!" I replied, hearing a content sigh from the bedroom. I sighed while making two cups of tea and getting the packet of hobnobs from the cupboard, _'I hope Dan's better soon.' _I thought to myself, '_I hate to see him suffer.' _

I walked back to the room, turned Buffy on, gave Dan his tea and biscuits, set my mug on the floor by the bed and lay back down next to him, wrapping my arms around his body. He spluttered, trying to take control of his chest before having a full on coughing fit, spilling his tea all over himself in the process. I panicked and leaped up, grabbing the towel my the side of our bed and propped him up, dabbing at his clothes to get the hot tea out and patting his back. He finally stopped coughing and, groaning, grabbed the glass of water from the bed-side table. He downed it and collapsed on the bed. Then, as if it couldn't get any worse, he started heaving. "Bucket?" I asked, but he shook his head and took a couple of deep breaths. He looked down at himself, and then up and me with tears in his eyes.  
"Sorry Phil." He said, in a small, apologetic tone which made my heart melt. I held my arms out and he dived into them, burying his face into my neck and sobbing.  
"Baby, there's no reason to be sorry." He sniffled as I rubbed his back, "You'll get better soon, and what happened is in no way your fault. Okay?" No response. I pulled his chin up to look me in the eyes, "Okay?" I repeated. He nodded and reached out for the biscuits on the floor, handing them to me.  
"Open?" He asked, his eyes wide and watery. I looked down at his hands, they were shaking. I nodded and opened the packet for him and gave him three which he quickly devoured making me laugh again as he looked up at me, embarrassed. Then there was a comfortable silence as we sat, cross-legged, facing each other on our bed.  
"Phil?"  
"Mhmm."  
"Thank you."  
"You're welcome." I said smiling. There was another silence as we moved again so Dan was sitting in between my legs with the back of his head resting on my shoulder. I leaned down and quickly pecked his lips, hearing a contented sigh.  
"Phil?"  
"Dan."  
"I love you. Very much." My heart beat fast.  
"I love you too Dan. More than anything."  
"More than your Mum?" He asked, making me giggle.  
"You just love to ruin these moments."  
"I love you more than your Mum." He joked.  
"That's good to know love." I said, feeling him grow heavy in my arms, and in a matter of minutes Dan was asleep, snoring quietly, looking absolutely adorable.

I have the best life.

A/N  
Thanks so much for reading guys! It would make me soooooooo happy if you gave me any kind of feedback at all, tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, what you want me to do next and... uh... anything really :) Love you all 3  
~Anna xx


End file.
